Of De Loreans and Of Fairies
by AK1028
Summary: When Marty and Annie go to the future of Dimmsdale to bring Timmy to Doc's birthday, Timmy gets in big time trouble when Miss Doombringer returns. Can Timmy defeat her and keep his time traveling secret? Find out here! Rated T for swearing and a perverted moment. Please read & review! -And always think outside of the box! Based on my 'Cousins in Time' universe.
1. Chapter 1

**Of De Lorean and Of Fairies**

October 10, 1989

1:45 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

**Marty's POV**

Annie and I were in Doc's old garage, where he kept the new and improved De Lorean time machine.

Annie turned to me and asked, "Marty, are you sure about this?"

I smiled and answered, "Of course, Annie! Bringing Timmy to Doc's surprise birthday party will be the best present we can give him." Annie and I had met Timmy when he was thrown into the time stream when our secret was exposed. Luckily, saving Timmy saved both of our skins. I was in debuted to Timmy and I wanted to get to know him better and this was going to be it. I turned to Annie and added, "Besides that Annie, what could possibly go wrong?"

She smirked and responded, "You could get knocked out again."

I smirked back and said, "As long as your there lying next to me, I'll be fine."

I blushed at my own words while Annie turned beat red. I wasn't trying to be perverted but I did love Annie and I was hoping to prove it to her once we got married of course.

I quickly added, "I'm not trying to embarrass you, Annie. It just sort of slipped."

Although, I did want her close to me again…like she was in the back of Biff's car back in 1955. I shook my head, trying to get out of my love fog, and changed the subject.

I asked, "Anyways, what did Clara say about Timmy?"

Annie answered, totally forgetting what had just happened and answered, "Clara said that Timmy was born on March 21, 1992. He battled the Darkness on October 21, 2002. Other than that, the options are pretty much open."

I thought it over a few moments and responded, "Well, why don't we go to April 14, 2010 at 8:00 a.m.? That way, we avoid running into fifteen year old Timmy and bring eighteen year old Timmy here."

Annie smiled at my suggestion and said, "Great idea, Doc. As long as Doc doesn't catch on…."

I smiled back at her and responded, "There's no need to worry. I'm sure Clara wouldn't rat us out. After all, this is for Doc's birthday in two days."

Annie giggled and thought out loud, "I just hope Timmy remembered us."

I smiled and said, "After we saved him, I'm pretty sure that he remembered us."

We got into the De Lorean and I flicked on the time circuits. I typed in: _'April 14, 2010 at 8:00 a.m. Dimmsdale, California'_.

Annie went over our usual checklist, "Time circuits: on. Flux compotator: fluxing. Engine: running. Okay, we're all set."

I flicked on the flying circuits and said, trying to be a pilot, "We now are taking off for 2010 Dimmsdale, California. Please keep your hands and feet in the De Lorean at all times and thank you for flying Doc airlines."

Annie giggled and responded, jokingly, "What no peanuts? Talk about a low class flight."

I shot her look. We took off and those three loud sonic booms that we have grown to know and love took us forward into time.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	2. Chapter 2

April 14, 2010

8:00 a.m.

Dimmsdale, California

**A.J.'s POV**

My friends and I were in our history class. We were listening to Ms. Peabody's lecture and then out of nowhere, we heard three loud sonic booms. Everyone in class except

Timmy asked, "What was that?"

Phillip turned to me and asked, "What was that, A.J.? I never heard a thing like it…."

I smiled at Phillip. Phillip didn't know much about our world since he was a natural magical being, born and raised.

I answered, "It is okay, Phillip. That was just a military jet breaking the sound barrier."

I heard Timmy mumbled, "I'm not so sure about that."

I couldn't help but wonder what he meant by that. Chester smiled at the thought of someone breaking the sound barrier.

He said, "It must be so cool going that fast!"

Ms. Peabody cleared her throat and said, "Okay, let's focus on our lesson."

We went back to the lesson but my attention was on Timmy. He seemed like he was a million miles away.

* * *

Later that day at lunch, my friends and I were talking about the sonic booms.

Phillip asked Trixie, "Hey, Trixie did you hear those sonic booms too?"

Trixie nodded and answered, "Sure did."

Tootie added, "I think everyone did."

Alicia nodded and said, "My friend who had math class said that those three sonic booms woke him up."

We all giggled except Timmy.

Timmy looked a little upset and asked, "Do you mind if we talk about something else?"

Chester and I perked up as did everyone else.

Trixie asked, sweetly, "What's the matter sweetie?"

Timmy stood up and answered, "Nothing is the matter. I just have to go."

With that, Timmy ran out. But it wasn't it haste…in it was in excitement.

Tootie asked, "What's wrong with Timmy?"

Alicia shrugged and answered, "Search me."

I looked down at his tray and saw three objects that were a pink milk carton, a green apple, and a purple pen. They were Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof...Timmy's fairy family.

Remy perked up and said, "Turner would never leave behind Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof. Something is up."

Remy would know, since he also had a fairy, Juandissimo who was Wanda's ex boyfriend.

I nodded and responded, "You're right about that, Remy."

Chester turned to Phillip and said, "Phillip, you take Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof and let's catch up to Timmy."

Phillip nodded and said, "You bet, Chester."

Phillip picked up Timmy's fairies and we bolted out the door after our friend, my blood brother. I couldn't help but wonder what was going on. Chester, Trixie, Tootie, Alicia, Phillip, Remy, Juandissimo, Wanda, Cosmo, and Poof looked puzzled as well. _'I don't care about classes. I just want to know what was wrong with Timmy. Why is he acting so strange? I guess we'll find out once we meet up with him,'_ I thought.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	3. Chapter 3

April 14, 2010

12:45 p.m.

Dimmsdale Park

**Annie's POV**

Marty and I were in Dimmsdale Park.

I turned to Marty and asked, "You know Timmy is in school, right?"

Before Marty could answer, I saw an eighteen year old boy running towards us. He looked awful familiar.

He got to us, and he asked, catching his breath, "Marty, Annie what are you doing here?"

Marty and I perked up. Only one person in Dimmsdale knew who we were, Timmy.

I smiled and answered, "It's great to see you again, Timmy."

Timmy finally caught his breath and responded, "You guys too! But, what are you doing here?"

Marty smiled at our friend and answered, "Well, we're here to invite you to your great uncle's surprise birthday party."

Timmy's eyes lighted up and responded, "I would love to go to Doc's surprise birthday party! Wait, what about Aunt Clara?"

I smiled and answered, "Don't worry, Timmy. Your Aunt Clara isn't going to rat us out."

Timmy perked up and said, "Well, we better get going. I don't want you-know-who catching us."

Marty and I nodded in agreement and Marty asked, as we were going over to the De Lorean, "Is he still all muscles and no brains?"

Timmy knew that Marty was referring to Jorgen Von Strangle, the toughest fairy in the universe. Jorgen had forbid Timmy from time traveling into the '70's. But, since we were going to the '80's, Timmy was fine. But, since Timmy was making sure that no one had discovered that he was related to Doc, he had to be extra careful. Timmy and Doc agreed that the time machine and time train would stay a family secret.

Timmy answered, "Yup and now he's a father."

I shivered and said, jokingly, "That's a scary thought."

Timmy smiled and added, "That's what Nacey said." We got over to the De Lorean but noticed a weird machine parked next to it. The license plate said, _'Fairy Hunter'_. Timmy looked horrified. He stammered, "N-no. I-it couldn't be…."

Marty asked, "Couldn't be who?" Timmy ducked us both down into a nearby bush and we saw a woman by the De Lorean. She was tall, had long white hair, yellow eyes, black and white flaming suit, black and white shoes, and she had tools as well. Marty whispered, "Who the hell is near the De Lorean?"

Timmy whispered, scared out of his mind, "Miss Doombringer."

I whispered, "Okay, who the hell is Miss Doombringer?"

Before Timmy could answer, we saw a bunch of kids coming over. There were four guys and three girls and four weirdly colored objects. The first guy was an African American, tall, eighteen, no hair, and brown eyes, a white under shirt, a blue sweater vest, brown jeans, and brown shoes. The second guy was light skinned, tall, eighteen, short blonde hair, green eyes, braces, black undershirt, green jacket with patches on it, blue jeans, and black shoes.

The third guy was light skinned, tall, eighteen, short blonde hair, blue eyes, a white dress suit, and white shoes. The forth guy looked like Timmy a little, eighteen, short straight brown hair, green eyes, a green dress shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. The first girl was an Asian decent, tall, eighteen, long black hair, purple headband, purple mascara, blue eyes, purple turtleneck, white jeans, and white boots. The second girl was medium height; eighteen, light skin, her black hair was in pigtails, glasses, braces, a white undershirt, a coverall dress, and black dress shoes.

The third girl was an African American, tall, eighteen, long brown hair, brown eyes, red blouse, blue jean skirt, and black shoes. The four weirdly colored objects were a pink carton, a green apple, and two purple pens.

Timmy whispered, "My friends. They've must been following me!"

I heard the African American boy gasp and stammered, "M-miss D-Doombringer?"

The boy who looked like Timmy asked, "Who?"

Miss Doombringer stared at the boy who looked like Timmy and answered, "Oh, don't play dumb, Turner. You know exactly who I am. I'm the one who you sent to New York City after I almost had your fairies!"

I whispered, "Timmy is that true?"

Timmy whispered back, "Yup except I didn't know that bus took her to all the way to New York City."

Marty whispered, "Who the hell is the look alike?"

Before Timmy could answer, the young look alike started to say, "You aren't taking…"

The young Asian girl covered his mouth and finished his sentence, "Look, Miss Doombringer, we have no idea what you're talking about."

Miss Doombringer smirked and responded, "Well, one thing is for sure, young lady. There is something about Turner you didn't know. He has fairy godparents and I'll rip the wings off of them and have my revenge."

She, at that moment, got into the De Lorean. Timmy, Marty, and I jumped up.

Timmy yelled, "Stop her!"

Marty yelled, "Get the hell out of the De Lorean you bitch!"

I yelled too, "Damn it, stop her!"

Just then, she took off….into time. My heart fell. Man, we were in trouble now especially Timmy.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	4. Chapter 4

**Timmy's POV**

My heart was racing as well as my brain. I wasn't expecting for Miss Doombringer to return…let alone for her to take the De Lorean.

A.J. came over to me and asked, "Uh, Timmy. Now would be a great time to tell us what's going on?"

Annie jokingly avoided the question and said, "Uh, nice day isn't it?"

I shot Annie a look and responded, "Give it up, Annie. We've been caught." I decided to call forth my fairies. I called, "Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof!"

With a poof, they appeared. Wanda looked crossed, Cosmo looked dimwitted as usual, and Poof just looked confused.

Marty turned to me and said, "Timmy; Wanda looks mad, Cosmo looks like a twit, and Poof….I better not go there."

I nodded and responded, "Welcome to my world."

Phillip came over to me and asked, "Timmy, what is going on?"

I smiled at Phillip and answered, "I'm sorry, Phillip but it is something Marty, Annie, and I have to work out." I turned to Marty and Annie and said, "If we let this go for too long…"

Marty interfered and responded, "Believe us, Timmy. We know the consequences."

Annie added, jokingly, "A little too well."

I nodded and turned to my fairies.

Wanda asked, "Timmy, what are they talking about?"

Cosmo, being a total idiot, said, "Ooh, they're talking about the World Series!"

Poof shot his dad a look and said, "Huh? Dad, I'm starting to worry about you."

Chester asked, "Timmy, what's this all about?"

I yelled, "There is no time to explain, Chester! We have to stop Miss Doombringer!" I turned to Remy and demanded, "Remy! Wish up your time limo!"

Remy, without question, turned to Juandissimo and wished, "You heard him, Juandissimo. I wish my time limo was here!"

Wanda went right into her nagging mode and responded, "But, Timmy! Jorgen is against time traveling wishes and you know it!"

Marty responded, mad, "Damn it, Wanda. We don't have time to deal with rules!"

Annie added, softly, "Marty's right so please just grant the wish, Juandissimo."

Wanda looked mad that Marty had just sworn at her. But with a wave of Juandissimo's wand, the time limo appeared.

I ordered, "Okay, everyone in! I just hope Miss Doombringer didn't get too far ahead of us!"

Just then, a loud Austrian accent boomed, "TIMMY TURNER!"

I gulped. I knew that accent a mile away.

Marty turned to me and said, "Let me guess."

I mumbled, "You don't have to."

With an atomic poof, Jorgen and Nacey appeared.

Phillip perked up at his mom's sudden appearance and asked, "Mom? What are you doing here?"

Nacey answered, "We're here to stop you from disobeying the rules!"

I yelled, "But, this is an emergency! Get in and I'll explain!"

Jorgen yelled back, "No way, Turner! Now, get out of that limo!"

Annie yelled, "Damn it, Jorgen! We don't have time for games! Just get in!"

Jorgen and Nacey were a bit taken back but did as they were told.

Marty took the wheel and yelled, "Hang on, we're going in."

With that, we drove the limo up to 88 MPH and took off after Miss Doombringer. Within seconds, we got into the time stream.

Trixie asked, "Maybe now would be a good time to tell us what's going on, Timmy?"

I sighed and explained, "You see, I'm the great nephew of Doctor Emmet Brown, the inventor of time travel."

My friends all shouted in unison, "What?"

Marty sighed and said, "It's going to be a long mission."

Annie shot him a look and responded, jokingly, "What was your first clue?"

I turned to Wanda and commanded, "Wanda, I wish we had a Miss Doombringer tracker!"

She waved her wand and the tracker appeared. Annie checked it and turned as white as a ghost.

Marty turned to her and asked, "Annie, what is it?"

Annie answered, scared out of her mind, "According to this, Miss Doombringer is going to November 28, 1955."

Marty perked up and responded, "But, that means…."

I finished, "Doc of 1955 is in trouble!"

Annie mumbled, "Aw, this is heavy duty stuff."

I responded, "And I didn't even say before this all happen, _'what could possibly go wrong'_?"

Annie perked up and responded, jokingly, "Marty did."

Marty shot her a look and responded, "Hey, no one needed to know that!"

I giggled and told my friends, "Guys, meet Marty McFly and Annie Baines, the first human time travelers. Marty and Annie, these are my friends: A.J. Johnson, Chester McBadbat, Phillip and Nacey O'Connell, Jorgen Von Strangle, Remy Buxaplenty, Tootie De Lisle, Alicia Grey, Juandissimo, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, and my girlfriend, Trixie Tang."

Every one of my friends was a little too stunned to say anything. Like Marty said, it was going to be a long mission.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	5. Chapter 5

Time Stream

**Wanda's POV**

We were still trying to get to November 28, 1955. I was still trying to wrap my mind on what was going on.

I floated over to Timmy and asked, "Timmy, why didn't you tell us this before?"

Timmy sighed and answered, "Doc asked me to keep the time machine a secret so I couldn't tell you. He, Marty, Annie, Aunt Clara, Jules, and Verne saved me from the time stream when Foop threw me in when I was fifteen."

Phillip perked up and asked, "You mean the day we first met?"

Timmy nodded.

A.J. perked up and said, "That's why you didn't ask what those three sonic booms were."

Chester added, "You knew that it was Marty and Annie."

Timmy smiled and corrected, "Actually, I had a feeling it was Doc but didn't discover it was Marty and Annie until I got to the park."

Marty turned to me and said, "I'm sorry we swore at you but Annie and I have done this a few times and the long we wait around, the more ahead Miss Doombringer will get ahead of us."

Annie turned to Jorgen and asked, "Any idea why this Miss Doombringer would go to 1955?"

Jorgen shrugged and answered, "No clue, Annie. Perhaps there is something there she wants."

Timmy turned white as a ghost and said, slowly, "Or someone….Doc."

I turned to Timmy and asked, "What makes you say that, Timmy?"

Timmy looked up at me and answered, "Don't you understand, Wanda? If Miss Doombringer hurts Doc, he won't be able to meet Marty and Annie in 1980 and they won't be able to go back in time to 1955. That alone could cause a paradox and destroy the universe, limited to our own galaxy."

I said, jokingly, "Well, that's a relief."

Annie shot me a look and responded, "Wanda, leave the jokes to me."

Remy came over to Timmy and asked, "So, how do Marty and Annie know about Wanda and the others?"

Jorgen perked up too and said, "Yes, I've been wondering the same thing."

Timmy gulped at Jorgen but luckily Nacey saved him.

Nacey responded, "It's just like us magical beings, Jorgen. Paradox once told me that time travelers can know about magical creatures."

Juandissimo looked in his mirror and responded, "I can see why since I am so sexy."

We all shot him a look.

Alicia said, annoyed, "Juandissimo worries me."

Remy sighed and I responded, "Welcome to our world."

Marty perked up and said, "We're here!"

The limo stopped and we were at November 28, 1955 at about 2:00 p.m.

Timmy turned to me and said, "If we're going to stop Miss Doombringer, we're going have to split up! Jorgen; you, Nacey, Remy, Alicia, Tootie, and Juandissimo stay here and watch the limo. The rest of us will go and find Doc."

Timmy turned to me and wished, "Wanda, I wish we had 1955 clothes!"

I waved my wand and Marty, Annie, Chester, A.J., Phillip, Cosmo, Poof, Timmy, Trixie, and I had 1955 clothes on. I had also disguised Cosmo, Poof, and I as humans.

Annie turned to me and asked, jokingly, "Where the hell were you when we were here?"

I shot her a look for swearing but I answered, "I don't remember, Annie."

We all had a little giggle and headed out. I just hoped that we weren't too late.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	6. Chapter 6

November 28, 1955

2:00 p.m.

**Doc of 1955's POV**

I was in town, minding my own business when all of the sudden, this lady had me by the throat.

She asked me, mad as all hell, "I'll ask again. Are you or are you not the inventor of time travel?"

Something was telling me that Marty and Annie from 1985 were in serious trouble.

I acted dumb and answered, "I don't know what the hell you're talking about!"

She showed me a sword and responded, "Well, that's a shame."

Just when I thought I was a goner, someone yelled, "Let my great uncle go, Miss Doombringer."

I turned and saw this young boy who was next to this weird lady. He was eighteen years of age, tall, 125 pounds, messy brown hair, blue eyes, bucked teeth, a pink baseball cap, a green dressed shirt, blue jeans, and black shoes. My heart skipped a beat. I was this kids' great uncle? But how could that be? It wasn't Terrance. It maybe had been awhile since I had seen Terrance but Estelle, my sister, always kept me updated about Terrance….and Terrance never had bucked teeth.

Miss Doombringer looked him over and said, "Turner…so we meet yet again."

A group of teenagers came over and two of them I recognized right away: Marty and Annie! _'What the hell are they doing here,'_ I thought.

One of the boys came out from behind Marty. He could pass for a twin for this young boy except he had green eyes, no pink baseball cap, and no bucked teeth.

He said, "Actually, that was me."

Miss Doombringer looked him over and asked, "Who are you?"

The boy answered, "I'm Phillip O'Connell."

The young Asian girl next to Annie said, "You won't hurt him, Miss Doombringer!"

Annie added, "Otherwise, you'll have hell to pay."

Marty added, "Damn straight."

The young lady with pink hair said, "And if you want Timmy, you'll have to go through me and all of us."

She was pointing at the kid with the bucked teeth. _'So, his name is Timmy Turner? Could he be,'_ I thought.

The green man said, "Yeah, and if you Timmy, you'll have to go through Wanda, A.J., Chester, Phillip, Poof, Marty, Annie, and Trixie…twice!"

The young boy with purple hair, Poof, who was next to him, sighed out of embarrassment.

The African American boy, A.J., demanded, "Where's the De Lorean?"

The young blonde boy, Chester, asked, "Yeah, where is it?"

Miss Doombringer answered, "I don't have to tell you that."

Timmy smirked and said, "Want to bet? Cosmo, Wanda. I wish…."

At that moment, Miss Doombringer brought out a butterfly net and netted the couple with the green hair and the pink hair.

Miss Doombringer smirked and responded, "What are you going to do now? You have no fairy magic and now…" She grabbed him and added, "I have you."

The Asian girl, Trixie, exclaimed, "Timmy!"

I heard Timmy mutter, "I suddenly miss Crocker."

I yelled, "Damn you, let my great nephew go!"

Miss Doombringer smirked and responded, "As long as I have him and his fairies, no one can stop me."

I snarled. She had a point. Timmy's look alike, Phillip, smirked. Why was this young boy smirking? Did he have a plan? I hoped for the sake of whoever Timmy was or is that he did.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	7. Chapter 7

**Phillip's POV**

This was going to be like taking candy from a baby or in this case a fairy protector from a fairy hunter. Miss Doombringer had no idea who she was dealing with. She had no idea about Poof or who I really am. I giggled a little.

She sneered at me and asked, "And what's so funny?"

I answered, "Miss Doombringer? Have you ever heard of fairy babies or of magical beings?"

She shot me a look and responded, "And what if I had? A fairy babies were forbidden because of a fairy causing so much mischief when he was a baby."

I turned to Cosmo and said, jokingly, "You were a handful."

Annie shot me a look and said, "Not the time for jokes, Phillip."

Marty shot her a surprised look and asked, "Who the hell are you and what the hell did you do with Annie?"

I ignored them and added, "So, what do you know about magical beings?"

She shot me another look and responded, "Not much. Why?"

All eyes were now on me. I smirked, checkmate.

I answered, "Meet my fairy baby fairy friend." Poof reverted back to normal. Doc of 1955 was surprised as was Miss Doombringer. I added, "And allow me to fully introduce myself. I'm Phillip Richard O'Connell, inter-dimensional and island hero." I turned to Poof and wished, "Poof, I wish Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo were all free!"

Poof smiled and responded, "You've got it, Phillip!"

Miss Doombringer smirked and said, "He can't grant your wish. You're not Turner."

I smirked back, double checkmate…if there was such a thing.

I responded, "That's what you think."

With a wave of his wand; Timmy, Wanda, and Cosmo were freed.

Chester smiled at me and said, "Nice move, Phillip."

A.J. smiled as well and asked, "What do you do for an encore?"

Trixie smiled and responded, "I think I know."

Timmy smiled as well and told me, "Go for it, twin."

I smiled back at him and said, "You bet."

With simple flick of my wrist, I fired an island magic pulse at Miss Doombringer to her knees.

I heard Annie telling Marty, "Remind me to not get on Phillip's bad side."

Marty nodded in agreement and said, "You've got it."

Doc of 1955 as amazed at the sight and Wanda and Cosmo were cheering for us.

I decided to make one final wish, "Poof, I wish Miss Doombringer was in the time limo and in handcuffs."

Poof smiled and responded, "You bet, Phillip."

With another wave of his wand, Miss Doombringer was gone.

Wanda turned to me and said, "Thanks for saving us, Phillip."

Marty put his hand on my shoulder and said, "Damn, Phillip. You're really good."

Annie went over to my friends and added, "As are the rest of you."

Doc of 1955 came over to Marty and asked, "Marty, Annie what the hell are you two doing here?"

Marty sighed and answered, "It's a long story Doc."

Annie added, "Besides that, we have to find the De Lorean, get these guys back to their proper time, and then go to your…"

I shrugged and told her, "You might as well tell him, Annie. We're busted."

Timmy explained, "See, my friends and I are from Dimmsdale and the year there is 2010. Marty and Annie here are from 1989. They came to 2010 to ask me to come to your surprise birthday party but Miss Doombringer stole the De Lorean."

Doc of 1955 shot Marty and Annie a look and yelled, "Martian Seamus McFly and Annie Diane Baines, how dare you be so reckless!" Marty and Annie both looked sheepish but Doc of 1955 dropped his act and hugged his two best friends. He added, "You two are the best friends I ever had." Doc of 1955 let go of them and turned to Timmy. He smiled at my friend and said, "And they are the perfect present for my future self."

A.J. and Chester smiled and put their hands on Timmy's shoulder. Trixie snuggled up to him while I stood by his side. Cosmo, Wanda, and Poof floated right above smiling at the sight. Marty, Annie, and Doc of 1955 were smiling at the sight as well.

Annie turned to Doc of 1955 and asked, "So, where the hell did she park the De Lorean?" Marty tapped Annie on the shoulder and pointed into an alley and there was the De Lorean. Annie looked sheepish and added, "Oh."

We all laughed and A.J. said, "You know that Cosmo is our resent idiot, right?"

Cosmo looked offended and yelled, "Hey!"

We all laughed again. Marty and Annie went over to the De Lorean and Annie climbed in.

Before Marty got in, he said, "Why don't you guys drop off Miss Doombringer and come to October 12, 1989 at 5:00 p.m. That when the party starts."

Timmy smiled and responded, "We'll be there with bells on! Come on, guys! Let's head back to the time limo!"

We all ran off, with Doc of 1955 waving goodbye to us. We got back to the time limo and Jorgen smiled.

He said, "Well, you've all done it again."

Alicia looked annoyed and said, "I wish we could've help."

A.J. smiled and responded, "Believe us, Alicia. You were better off being here."

We saw that Miss Doombringer was not only in handcuffs but mom also gagged her.

I shot her a look and she responded, "What? She was promising revenge and everyone knows that's standard evil rules."

Jorgen smirked at her and said, "Even your brother."

Mom shot him a look and responded, "You had to remind me?"

We all busted out laughing.

Timmy took the wheel of the time limo and reported, "Time circuits: on." At that moment, he turned on the time circuits. They read: _'April 15, 2010 at 7:45 a.m. Fairy World'_. He added, "Flux compotator: fluxing. Engine: running. Okay, let's go!"

With that, Timmy accelerated the time limo up to 88 MPH and we went back to the future.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	8. Chapter 8

Time Stream

**Nacey's POV**

As we were time traveling back to the future, Jorgen turned to me.

Jorgen observed, "You know Nance, Timmy is one heck of a godchild just like you predicted."

I smiled at my fairy friend and responded, "I just still can't believe that Timmy is related to the scientist that invented time travel."

Timmy turned to me and said, "I'm sorry that I kept that a secret from you guys but Doc asked me to. And you know if anyone asks me to keep a secret, I do keep it."

Cosmo, being a total idiot, responded, "Like me having that secret probation hearing."

Wanda shot him a look and told him, "But, that isn't a secret anymore!"

Cosmo smiled and said, "R-right."

Poof shook his head at his father. I giggled under my breath. In 24 years, Cosmo had never changed at all. Cosmo was even an idiot when my brother and I saved Fairy World from the rogue mutants who were able to transport themselves to Fairy World. Even to this day, I don't know how they did it. I turned to Jorgen who seemed desecrated. I shot him a puzzled look while the others were talking and asking Timmy a whole bunch of questions. _'What's wrong with Jorgen,'_ I wondered.

I sat next to him and whispered, "Jorgen, are you okay?"

Jorgen sighed and whispered, "I guess. I'm just can't believe that I overlooked that part of Timmy's file….."

I whispered back, "Jorgen, your job is to assign fairies to miserable kids. It has always been that way ever since I've known you. And besides, Timmy's parents are the only ones in your records. Any outside family is unknown to you."

Jorgen smiled at me and whispered, "You're right, Nance. Thanks for talking to me and helping me out."

I wrapped my arm around him and whispered back, "That's what friends are for, Jorgen."

Jorgen smiled back at me and we got to Fairy World. Jorgen and I got out and took Miss Doombringer to Abacatraz prison. We threw her in while Timmy, his friends, and fairies went back to Dimmsdale. With a poof, the Tooth Fairy and Faith appeared.

The Tooth Fairy hugged her husband and said, "Oh, Jorgen. I'm so glad that you're okay."

Faith floated over to me and asked, "What happened, Nance?"

I smiled and answered, "We found out that Timmy is related to Doctor Emmet Brown, the inventor of time travel."

Faith smiled and responded, "That's cool!"

Jorgen frowned now and realized something.

He turned to me and asked, "I just realized something. The made up timeline I created to prove how the world would be without Timmy in it, when he wished that he wasn't born...?"

I stopped him right there. I was still a little sensitive to that. That was why I started to come more to this world. Jorgen had really hurt Timmy's self esteem and feelings. Everyone felt the same way and we actually rebelled against him. It wasn't pretty.

I yelled, "I still can't believe that you did that to him and after he got you and the Tooth Fairy together!"

The Tooth Fairy nodded in agreement and added, "Yeah, Timmy is a sweet kid."

Jorgen sighed and responded, "I am sorry about that but I was just trying to help young Timmy."

My face softened and told him, "Yes, but you could've been more gentle about it. You've could've shown him the other timeline where everyone was miserable with him gone. You saw it with the Darkness!"

The Tooth Fairy nodded and added, "Nance is right. I would've done the same thing if I was in your shoes."

Jorgen frowned at us both and said, "I've apologized for that several times. But I was just wondering if Doctor Brown showed him the real timeline."

I tapped my chin and responded, "He might have. Maybe that's how all this madness started."

Faith turned to me and asked, "Wow, is this what time travel does this to a person? It's confusing."

I nodded in agreement and responded, "Tell me about it. I'm just glad we're not time travelers. It messes with your brain."

Jorgen turned to me and added, "Unless you're like Cosmo and you don't have a brain."

We laughed at his joke.

* * *

That weekend, Jorgen and I got ready to go with Timmy and his friends to go back to 1989 to go to Doc's surprise birthday party.

Timmy reported, "Okay, to the past!"

With that, we headed to Hill Valley, 1989.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


	9. Chapter 9

October 12, 1989

4:57 p.m.

Hill Valley, California

**Marty's POV**

Annie, Clara, Jules, Verne, Einstein, and I were waiting for Doc, Timmy, and Timmy's friends. Just then, three sonic booms caught our attention. The time limo appeared and out came Timmy, Wanda, Cosmo, Poof, Remy, Juandissimo, Trixie, A.J., Alicia, Chester, Tootie, Phillip, Nacey, and Jorgen.

Timmy ran over to me and asked, "Are we late?"

Annie smiled and answered, "Nope, you're right on time!"

I shot her a look and responded, jokingly, "Why did you go and use a time pun?"

Annie shot me a look back.

Timmy turned to Clara and asked, "Hi, Aunt Clara. Do you need any last minute wishing?"

Clara shook her head and answered, "No, thanks."

Jules looked out the window and said, "Dad's coming!"

I yelled, "Jorgen, quick turn off the lights!"

Jorgen nodded and he turned off the lights. The door opened, Jorgen turned the lights back on as Doc was there.

We all yelled, "Surprise happy birthday, Doc!"

Doc smiled and responded, "Oh, this is a great surprise thanks, everyone."

I went over to Doc and said, "Well, nothing but the best for our best friend."

Annie asked, "Were you surprised, Doc?"

Cosmo, being an idiot, responded, "Doc? I thought we were at the dentist."

Doc ignored Cosmo, smiled, and answered, "Well, since I already knew that you were going to throw this surprise party... Damn, I still can't believe that you went through this much trouble for me."

Clara went over to Doc and responded, "Oh, of course we did Emmet. We all love you."

Timmy ran over to his great uncle and hugged him.

He said, "Especially me the way you saved my life after Foop threw me into the time stream and the other thing."

The other thing Timmy was talking about was the alternate timeline of the possibility of him not being born. Jorgen made it so horrible to make Timmy think that he was not wanted. Doc was trying out the new destination location when he went to the future of Dimmsdale in the year 2001. Doc showed Timmy the true timeline, thus saving Timmy's life and the world seeing that the Darkness would've won if Timmy was never born.

Doc wrapped his arms around his future great nephew and responded, "Anything for you, Timmy. You know that."

I put my hand on his shoulder and told him, "That goes double for me and Annie."

Annie nodded and added, "You've got that right."

Trixie went over to her boyfriend and said, "Well, we'll always be here for you too."

Timmy smiled at her as he let go of Doc. Jorgen was starting to cry at the scene and Nacey, A.J., Chester, Tootie, Alicia as well.

Phillip took his cue and said, "Well, let's put all of this sad stuff behind and rock out to Chip Skylark and have some cake!"

Remy smiled at Phillip and responded, "Phillip, you've read my mind. Hit it, Juandissimo!"

Timmy turned to his fairy family and added, "Hit it you guys!"

The fairies responded, "You've got it, guys!"

With a wave of their wands, the party went under way.

I went over to Annie during a loud song and yelled, "Well, didn't I tell you that nothing could go wrong?"

Annie shot me a look and yelled, "You call having Miss Doombringer taking the De Lorean, threatening Doc and Timmy's lives, threatening Fairy World itself _'nothing wrong'_?"

I giggled a little and responded, yelling over the loud music, "Yup."

Annie shot me another look and yelled, "You worry me, Marty."

I smirked. _'Now's my chance to steal a kiss,'_ I thought.

I yelled back, "That was the idea, Annie. That was the idea!"

With that, I brushed my lips up against hers and I kissed her. We broke out of our kiss.

Annie smiled and jokingly stated, "You're a bag of trouble, Marty."

I smiled back and responded, "I know."

Timmy came over to me and said, "Smooth."

I giggled at him and we went back to the party.

* * *

_AK1028: Please read and review! And always think outside of the box!_


End file.
